Granted Wishes
by RubyPrincess
Summary: Tristan and Rory have a few unexpected things in store for both of them. T/R. Follow-up to Madness in Stars Hollow and The Right Guy For Lane, only this is with R and T instead of R and D! Enjoy!


TITLE: Granted Wishes

TITLE: Granted Wishes

NAME: ~*RubyPrincess*~

E-MAIL: angell717@hotmail.com

SPOILERS: All the way up to the season finale. Who knows? This could possibly happen for next season! We'll see! Trory fans, here we go! 

SUMMARY: This is a story about Tristan and Rory. What is totally unexpected does not mean that it is totally impossible. A change of events leaves Rory and Tristan's lives changed forever.

RATING: PG

CONTENT: Basically just a hook-up.

PAIRING OR CHARACTER: Rory/Tristan

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters, the WB, Amy Sherman-Palladino, and more do! Jeez, I think we all know this! L.O.L.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Okay, this is a story that I sorta' just made up outta' my mind because I got a lot of complaints from my other stories that you, the readers, don't like Dean as a potential love interest for Rory. I like Dean and Tristan about the same. Anyway, here goes! Any rude comments, please e-mail them to me. Other than that, R/R is totally preferred. Enjoy! This is a follow-up to my other stories, Madness in Stars Hollow and The Right Guy For Lane.

**__**

Granted Wishes

By: ~*RubyPrincess*~

Rory sat in her bed before deciding to get up and thought of the change of events that had already happened for her. A little while ago, Dean and Rory were still together. 

~Boy, things have changed since then!~ Rory thought.

Dean had started to see another girl in the background of their relationship. That other girl was Sara, a bright, pretty cheerleader type. 

~Not bright as in brains, bright as in good at charming boys!~ Rory thought bitterly.

She sat up and thought further. Lane was now with Henry and they were totally settled. They went out every Friday night and called each other every night. Mrs. Kym was totally happy with Lane's newfound friend, and, best of all, Lane was too.

How could Rory have ever thought that Dean was the right guy for her? He was a cheating, scheming jerk. But how could she have known that before? Even the smartest girl would have had no idea, with the way Dean looked so hurt when she couldn't say anything in return on their 3-month anniversary and all those other events that had happened in which Rory thought Dean really cared about her.

Rory had found out about Dean's unfaithfulness to her from a new friend, Lyssa. Lyssa came up to her and told her she worked at the supermarket, Dose's, in town. Dean worked there too, and she had been in charge of surveillance cameras when she say Dean kissing the girl he was now "with", Sara.

~What a jerk!~

After that, Rory had still been doubtful of the new news that had been presented to her. She had stayed with Dean, considering that he meant so much to her and that he was so sweet, kind, and gentle, thinking maybe Lyssa had seen the wrong guy. She had seen no change in Dean, so she thought it was all a mistake.

A few weeks later, Rory went into the market to see Dean. She saw his baseball cap thrown on a counter near isle 5, so she walked over there, expecting to see him shelving some new product for his job. Instead, she saw him kissing the girl she knew from her old school, Sara. She was a ditz and admitted it freely. Rory was so hurt that she could not contain herself. At first she thought of walking out, but she saw that they had stopped kissing and were staring right at her. 

"What the heck is going on here? Sorry, Dean, I didn't mean to interrupt anything. Oh, do you want this bracelet back? Yeah, good, cause I certainly don't want this piece of junk. You thought you could play me for this piece of trash? I don't think so. I didn't get into Chilton for nothing!"

"Rory- I, Um, I didn't know you would be here today. Meet my friend, Sara, she is going through a tough time. Um, nothing interesting here. So, I'll see 'ya tonight then, okay?"

"Yeah, right, you perv.! You'll never see me again, unless it is in your dreams! You and this sleazebag deserve eachother."

"What is a sleazebag? I am such a ditz!" Sara was laughing and exclaiming this over and over, looking very confused and like she didn't hear any of the insults Rory had hurled at her.

"Goodbye, Dean. I can't believe how blind I have been! Good luck with your new girlfriend!"

Rory had felt bad about all she had said to Sara, but she was so mad she didn't know what to do. Anyhow, it didn't seem like she knew what she was talking about, so Rory reasoned it was okay.

After that, Rory had only seen Dean for a glimmer of a second, and then she dodged him entirely. He had tried to explain, (what there was to explain, Rory did not know.) but Rory had run off in the other direction. 

~It's going to be over forever.~ Rory knew this much to be true.

Rory climbed out of bed, knowing that she had a lot to do. School was starting today. 

~Another wonder-year at Chilton, I'm sure! Paris will love me (Yeah right!), Tristan will absolutely leave me alone, (Okay, in MY dreams!) and all the teachers will favor me. I'll be the star of the school! (Let's get back to reality, Rory!)~

****

At Chilton

"Hey Paris. Where's your homeroom?" Rory asked, hoping against hope that Paris would make a normal (not snide) comment back for the civil one Rory had offered.

"Oh, hi. Um, I have Mrs. Schnider. How about you?"

Rory was stunned, but happy. 

~Why mess with a good thing?~

"Oh, my gosh! Me too! Cool, it seems that we'll be seeing a lot of each other this year!"

"Yeah, that's cool. Listen, Rory, can I tell you something?"

"Sure, absolutely. What is it?"

"Okay, well, this summer, I got a boyfriend! I am so surprised, but he is actually really good looking, sweet, and totally smart! He's perfect. Another thing- he isn't Tristan!"

"Hey, Paris, I am so happy for you! That is so cool! Does he go here? What is his name? Wow! That is amazing for you!"

'No, he doesn't go here. He goes to Stars Hollow High. His name is Charles. He is so sweet! Isn't that where you're from? Do you know him?"

Just then the bell rang. ~Better go, but wow! Paris snagged Charlie? Amazing, he was really popular!~

"Yeah, I knew him. You're right he is perfect. Cool! I am so happy for you! So hey, I gotta' go, but I'll talk to you all over the place. I'm sure we're having most of the same classes!"

"Okay!"

While in the hall, Rory ran into someone. She felt strong, muscular arms wrap around her in protection. ~Wow, whoever this guy is, he must be hot!~

"Hey, Rory. Watch it! How you been? It's been a long summer! I missed you so much!"

It was Tristan. Rory looked up just as he told her he had missed her. She saw real truth to that statement when he said it, and then no smirk followed it. 

~Mmm, he looks so good! Wait. What am I thinking? He is just Tristan. I must be totally wound up. The first day of school is always nerve-wracking!~

"Hey, Tristan! It's good to meet _your_ acquaintance again! How has your summer been? Cool? Hot? How many dates have you had along the way?"

~Wait- why am I so interested in knowing that? Who cares how many dates he has had over the summer? What is wrong with me? Something, obviously. I don't know what I am thinking. He is just an old, well, sort of old, friend. That's all. Nothing else. I am freaking out! I need to get some help!~

"None. Seriously. I was too busy thinking about some other girl."

At first, Rory froze with happiness. She thought he was talking about her _at first_. But then she was knocked back into reality. 

"Oh, that whole breakup with Summer still? You must have really been in love! I'm sure she'd be willing to, you know, hook up with you again this year. I mean, who could resist you?"

Rory thought about this a moment. "Except me, of course." A little giggle followed this. 

~Even I can't resist him. He seems so changed this year. I wonder what it is? This whole thing is so confusing to me.~

"Yeah, the Summer thing. Sure."

Tristan looked upset. Still, Rory didn't know how to comfort him, so she just stayed silent.

"Okay, well, I better go. I'll be late to homeroom. That's never good on the first day of school!"

"Okay. Talk to you sometime. Bye, Rory. Take care."

Rory walked away. She felt emotionally drained. What had he said? He seemed to gentle. So kind, sweet, and so un-annoying. The absolute opposite from last year's Tristan. She wondered what had changed, but knew there was no time to turn back and ask. So far, everything as going great this year! 

~How can I tell on the first day of school? Well, I will find out soon.~

****

3 weeks later

Rory had been the star of the school, just like she had thought, or dreamed, whichever that was. It seemed so long ago that she couldn't remember exactly where she was when she was having those thoughts. Eerything was happening as she thought it would. Only it wasn't so great. Well, everything was wonderful, except for the fact that Tristan was dodging her. She could feel it. It was painful. She wondered what she had done. Was it still about the P.J. Harvey tickets? _What_ was it?

Rory thought about Tristan all the time. She thought of what it would be like to "be with him". She thought about how nice and perfect it had felt to lay in his arms after she ran into him in the halls. She remember everything. Suddenly Tristan talking to her was a good thing, in stead of something to dread. Rory wanted nothing but for Tristan to like her. Why was that? She didn't know. And, the worst part was that she was having thoughts about him liking her more than just a friend. And these thoughts brought her _joy_. 

One day, Rory went up to Tristan after school. 

"Tristan, I just missed the bus, I guess it came early. So, since you're like the only person I know that drove today, could you please give me a ride?"

"Yeah, hop in."

Tristan seemed really moody, and it wasn't just today. He was always super sweet, but he also seemed upset, just like he had after Rory made the comment about Summer.

~Maybe he was really in love with her! I shouldn't have said anything at all. I wasn't thinking!~

This thought, that maybe Tristan was in love with Summer, made Rory unhappy. 

****

In Tristan's Car

"So, it's really nice of you to give me a ride home. Thing is, I was just wondering, what is up with you lately? Don't try to ignore this. I can feel some difference in you. It is a really good difference most of the time. You're so nice to me now. But also, you seem unhappy. And, _no_ dates over the summer? Spill, boy."

Tristan stared ahead and then turned and grabbed Rory's arm. 

"Things are different. Not any different than last year, really, but I just came to a conclusion. I am in love with, not Summer, but you. Don't say anything. I won't talk any more on this drive. I know I repulse you. Just don't say anything. I'm sorry I had to tell you. It was just getting to be way too much."

Rory sat in stunned silence. He was serious, she knew it.

Suddenly a wave of calm came over Rory. She was slowly realizing something, something that must have been true all along.

"I live you too. It is all so new to me. I just realized it right now!"

Tristan started smiling as wide as she knew was possible. They kissed for what seemed eternity.

Rory knew she would be happy with him. She was happy when in love, but this time it just felt so right. All the wishes had been granted but one, and that, in itself, was a blessing. The one wish that hadn't was that Tristan would leave her alone. Now she never wanted that. 

__

THE END!

R/R Please! Hope you enjoyed it! Any snide, rude, or sarcastic comments can be e-mailed me to at: [angell717@hotmail.com][1]

Thank you so much for reading this! It took not a lot of time, but I hope it was enjoyable! (Look, Mom, I used paragraphs!)

   [1]: mailto:angell717@hotmail.com



End file.
